


Un balcon parmi les étoiles

by Naelhinn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelhinn/pseuds/Naelhinn
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Le château royal de Nohr pullule de mystères, de pièces secrètes, de halls oubliés et de couloirs glacés. Lorsque, le jour du mariage de Siegbert, Soleil a besoin d'un endrit où se reposer, elle erre dans son dédale  à la recherche de la pièce qu'elle garde pour elle seule, une des pièces qu'elle est la seule à connaître.





	Un balcon parmi les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! Ce texte est la traduction de ma fanfiction écrite en anglais "A Balcony in the Stars". A vrai dire il s'agit plus d'une réécriture en français que d'une traduction mais j'ai essayé de ne pas trop changer le texte, malgré "quelques" ajouts.  
> Bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait la bêta-lecture de ce text, j'en profite tout de même pour remercier Lulukaw, qui a fait la bêta-lecture du texte original (en anglais donc) et est toujours une source d'inspiration.  
> (et si l'anglais ne vous rebute pas, allez lire son Sophelia, l est d'une douceur incroyable)  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Cette nuit-là, lumières et musique embrasaient le château royal. La nuit était sombre et le ciel clair, orné d'étoiles scintillantes et d'une énorme pleine lune argentée. De loin, le château ressemblait à un gigantesque joyau scintillant et brillant suspendu dans une mer de ténèbres, une perle dont la lumière irradiait tant les environs que les plus éclatants des feux semblaient sombres et mourants. La ville toute entière, bien qu'elle fut grandiosement illuminée, n'était à côté du château qu'une luciole tentant de rivaliser avec le soleil du matin. Les grandes tours de pierre qui montaient haut dans le ciel semblaient des pins scintillant dans les flamme, et leurs fenêtres se métamorphosaient en myriades de feu-follets de toutes les couleurs. C'était, il faut le dire, une vison absolument fantastique et nombre de personnes dans la ville passèrent des heures à admirer la beauté du château cette nuit, et ce malgré les multiples spectacles qui se déroulaient dans les rues. Ceux qui avaient connu le château du temps de Garon étaient bouche-bées : c'était absolument magnifique, et même le couronnement de Xander n'avait pas été aussi festif et splendide. Dans chaque rue, dans chaque échoppe, à chaque table circulaient des murmures d'une façon telle que la ville dans son intégralité bourdonnait d'excitation.

Cela faisait longtemps que la famille royale Hoshidienne n'était pas venu en Nohr. Leur arrivée très tôt ce matin avait causé une certaine émotion : bien vite, toute la ville avait entendu parler d'un nuage de pégases, de présents dépassant l'imagination, de gemmes qui brillaient si fort qu'elles en éclipsaient le soleil, de la Reine, d'apparence si belle et puissante. Il y avait bien évidemment dans le lot beaucoup d'exagération et, s'il était vrai que la Reine Hinoka était bel et bien venue et avait marqué durablement les esprits avec sa suite, du nuage de pégases, il était difficile de trouver une quelconque trace. Mais ce qui embrasait le plus l'imagination de tout le monde était la nature des présent apportés par Hoshido, car c'était un mystère absolu. Comme il était coutume, les présents avaient été offerts à la tombée de la nuit et le fait que personne, à l'exception des invités présents dans le château, n'en saurait rien les avait rendu plus mystérieux encore, c'est-à-dire un bien meilleur sujet de discussion.

Puis, quand minuit sonna, les murmures moururent : en l'espace d'une seconde, le silence était complet. La base du château baignait dans une lueur rougeâtre et tout le monde retenait son souffle. Dans un sifflement aigu, quelque chose fonça dans les airs en laissant derrière lui une traînée de fumée. Et soudain le ciel fut couvert d'explosions : des fleurs rouges, des soleils verts, des fontaines dorées, des serpents bleus qui montaient dans le ciel en spirale, des vagues argentées qui s'effritaient en mouvement et des tourbillons de pétales roses et violets qui enveloppaient le château. Le silence mua en une cacophonie monstrueuse où s'unissaient les soupirs d'émerveillement, les cris d'admiration et les hourras.

Depuis la large fenêtre à côté de laquelle elle se tenait, Soleil avait une vue magnifique sur les explosion colorées et retint avec difficulté un sifflement de délectation. Pour dire vrai, ces « feu d'artifices » apportés par les Hoshidiens étaient d'une beauté éblouissante. Elle leva le verre de vin qu'elle tenait à ses lèvres et le sirota. Le vin aussi venait d'Hoshido. C'était un bon cru, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au cercle de danseurs et remarqua qu'il avait éclaté en une foule qui d'une foulée rapide s'approchait des fenêtres. Se rendant compte qu'il serait assez difficile de s'en extirper une fois qu'elle y serait engloutie, et étant donné que le spectacle allait sans doute durer encore bien cinq ou dix minutes, elle quitta le mur contre lequel elle s'accoudait et se dirigea vers le buffet, se déplaçant au travers de la masse de personne comme une feuille portée par le vent. En atteignant le buffet elle soupira et tendit son vers à un serviteur, qui s'empressa de le remplir à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle le vidait à petite gorgée tout en reprenant son souffle, elle entendit des pas et releva la tête. Quand elle vit qui venait vers elle, elle s'inclina en souriant.

« - Toutes mes félicitations votre Majesté. C'est un véritable honneur que d'avoir été invitée en ce jour.

\- C'est bon Soleil, tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme ça et tu le sais très bien. De plus je n'ai pas eu à t'inviter, en tant que fille du vassal de Père, c'était évident que tu l'étais. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et Soleil se releva.

« - C'était une superbe cérémonie Siegbert. Enfin, c'étaient des superbes cérémonies. Je suis surprise que tu tiennes encore debout, tu t'es levé extrêmement tôt non ?

\- Entre toi et moi, je pourrais m'effondrer par terre et dormir jusqu'à demain dès maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix. Et puis, pour être honnête, ce n'était pas si terrible. Evidemment je préfère notre façon de faire ici en Nohr, avec les vœux au crépuscule et tout mais bon… ça va. Et puis, avoir les deux cérémonies était sans doute pour le mieux. »

Soleil acquiesça.

« - Cet évènement passera à la postérité. Le premier mariage entre les familles royales hoshidiennes et nhoriennes depuis si longtemps ! Avec ça la paix durera pour toujours.

\- J'espère que ce sera le cas, répondit Siegbert, mais assez parlé de moi, tu es absolument radieuse dans cette robe Solei ! 

\- Remercie ton cousin. Il l'a cousue tout spécialement pour moi, répondit-elle joyeusement. »

Soleil semblait en effet tout particulièrement heureuse de ce que Forrest avait fait : c'était une rouve magnifique mais qui ne la dréangeait en aucun cas dans ses mouvements. Sa brigandine était bien plus confortable et l'absence d'épée à sa hanche la troublait, mais comme il n'y avait aucun danger et que danser avec son épée accrochée aurait été pour le moins peu aisé.

« - J'ai vu que tu t'es bien amusée plus tôt. Est-ce que tu comptes encore danser ? Demanda Siegbert, voyant que Soleil se perdait dans ses pensées.

\- Je me suis beaucoup amusée, en effet, mais je pense que vous ne pourrez pas compter sur moi pour un autre tour, je suis exténuée. Cette princesse hoshidienne que tu as épousé et est une superbe partenaire pour danser. Et elle est vraiment adorable. »

Siegbert rit franchement avant de répondre.

« - C'est bien vrai ! Mais dis-moi, y a-t-il ici une seule personne avec laquelle tu n'ais pas dancé dans la soirée ?

\- Hélas, mille fois hélas, je crains avoir échoué sur ce point. Il se peut que j'ai manqué la moitié des invités, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de faire une révérence et d'ajouter ; si vous voulez bien m'excuser cependant, j'ai besoin d'air frais et d'être seule quelques temps. »

Et elle quitta alors Siegbert, qui siffla son verre et s'en retourna vers la foule amassée auprès des fenêtres, hypnotisée par les explosions. Elle marchait rapidement et, puisque la plupart des invités admiraient les feux d'artifice, elle atteint la porte assez vite. Sa tête tournait et les feux d'artifices, bien que magnifiques et très impressionnants, étaient aussi particulièrement bruyants, surtout d'aussi près. Alors qu'elle suivait les froids murs de pierre, une nouvelle fusée fila dans le ciel et détonna, faisant pleuvoir des étincelles rouges. Peut-être que ce dernier verre de vin avait été de trop. Peut-être.

La guerre finie, bien qu'étant souvent envoyée en mission, Soleil avait passé nombre d'heures dans le château, la menant ainsi à le connaître presque comme si elle y avait grandi. Elle connaissait les grands halls décorés d'immenses tapisseries, connaissait les tours qui perçaient la voûte céleste et jamais ne se taisaient, surtout la nuit, bien que pour une fois, leurs murmures continus s'étaient tus. Mais elle connaissait aussi les lieux calmes, propices à la solitude : elle connaissaient ces lieux, qu'ils fussent inconnus à presque tous ou tout simplement inutilisés. C'était un savoir qui lui avait été bien utile : elle trouvait toujours, dans les halls vides, les salles de danse silencieuses et les jardins sombres et froids, tant de cicatrices à la fois de la guerre et de ce qui avait été avant elle, un sourire évanescent. Ce pouvait être une fleur, une mélodie, un rire, une vieille horloge, un miroir poussiéreux ou même une fenêtre ouverte sur un ciel étoilé. Ces lieux étaient ce qui restait de la nuit, ce qui restait du linceul de solitude qui embrumait Nohr, ce qui restait des illusions et des mensonges qui avaient empoisonné la terre, mais maintenant que la vie ressortait des tréfonds de la terre, ces artefacts du passé se raréfiaient chaque jour. Et alors qu'ils s'évanouissaient dans les vapeurs de l'Histoire et que l'Histoire s'était déroulée sous ses pieds en ce jour même, Soleil avait trouvé que, en ces pièces du passé abandonnées, sous les couches de ténèbres accumulées en une longue nuit, se trouvaient des murs entiers faits de lumière lunaire et de soleils couchants. Et ainsi, qu'elle garda leur silence pour elle-même ou partagea leur vide le temps d'un thé, d'un flirt et d'une danse, elle y trouvait toujours son coeur réchauffé.

Elle continua à parcourir les salles vides bien qu'illuminées. La musique et les voix des invités avaient maintenant presque disparues : elles n'étaient plus qu'un écho perdu dans les couloirs du château, piégées à jamais, rire errant, mélodie spectrale qui à jamais rappellerait à leurs oreilles le son de la paix. Soleil, cependant, n'était pas perdue, et ne déambulait pas non plus. Il y avait bien un lieu, juste un seul lieu qu'elle avait gardé rien que pour elle, un lieu où elle pouvait respirer un air toujours frais, rêvasser et se reposer loin des lumières et des sons. Elle s'arrêta. Un temps elle demeura immobile, sentant la brise fraîche. La pièce baignait dans une clarté argentée. Cette pièce avait quelque chose de magique, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer. A chaque fois qu'elle venait c'était différent. Quelque chose avait l'air différent. Au début, elle avait attribué ce sentiment à la lumière, et c'était à vrai dire une explication qui tenait bien la route, étant donné que la pièce était en réalité plus un couloir ouvert, ou bien une sorte de véranda qui donnait sur l'extérieur et, une fois par journée, sur le soleil couchant, avec d'énormes voûtes de pierre constellées de sortes d'écailles de pierre précieuses, toutes reliées entre elles par des veines dorées qui s'enguirlandaient le long des pierres. Afin de prévenir une chute vers une mort certaine et malencontreuse, on avait installé une balustrade de pierre. Aussi bel ouvrage que fut ce côté de la véranda, le côté fermé était tout aussi splendide et, à bien des égards, merveilleux et hypnotisant. Le mur entier était en fait recouvert de miroirs en suivant une courbe qui laissait le mur comme s'enfoncer dans le château, s'enfoncer dans sa chair grise et froide.

Chaque heure, chaque minute offrait un spectacle nouveau qui durait à la fois à peine le temps de cligner des yeux et toute une vie dans l'au-delà. La lumière était seconde et éternité. Et même après tout ce temps passé à vaquer vainement dans cette vieille véranda, Soleil ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore et toujours émerveillées par les lumières qui dansaient, les lueurs reflétées, les étincelles jaillissantes. Pourtant, elle avait fini par en venir à la conclusion que ce n'était pas ce jeu de lumière qui rendait la pièce si magique, éphémère et éternelle. Il y avait quelque chose en plus qui la rendait spéciale, unique, secrète. Elle s'approcha des voûtes et porta son regard au-dessus tout en suivant les murs du château. C'était là que se tenait sa pièce secrète, juste au-dessus d'elle, cachée au milieu des ombres et des autres balcons, tours et toutes sortes d'excroissances de pierre. C'était sa pièce. Elle ne savait pas comment y rentrer. Aucun escalier n'y menait et, bien qu'elle put distinguer un moyen d'escalader la façade, c'était bien trop risqué. Elle préférait que ce soit son secret, quitte à ce que son secret demeure secret même à elle. Alors elle se contentait de l'observer depuis la balustrade, l'imaginant en rêve.

Et ainsi elle rêvait, rêvait pendant des heures parfois, rêvait jusqu'à ce qu'une brise ou un rayon de soleil vienne caresser sa peau et l'extirper à son sommeil. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa son esprit flotter jusqu'au sombre petit balcon, croisa ses bras sur la froide balustrade et rêva.

Depuis là-haut, le ciel était un ruban de soie constellé de diamants scintillant comme des flammes qui se couchait sur la terre, l'épousant à la perfection et perdant quelques fils de ténèbres en entourant le monde, et ces fils glissaient sur la terre comme des rivières faites d'ombres, et la lumière de la lune, énorme joyau, œil brillant dans les ténèbres infinies, s'y réfléchissait, transformant ces courbes sombres et froides en des cheveux d'argent doux et scintillants. Rêves et réalité s'effondraient l'un dans l'autre et bien vite le froid glacial de l'hiver devint aussi magique que les étoiles qui valsaient en couple au-dessus de sa tête au son d'une fanfare mystique dont les notes se répercutaient dans les recoins du vide, la lune dans son bain de vapeur de mercure devint aussi palpable que les pierres qui reposaient sous ses mains et donnait le rythme en sifflotant et le sombre, étroit, éclatant de ténèbres, irradiant d'ombres, minuscule balcon demeura ce qu'il était, suspendu entre réel et irréel, entre perception et imagination, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qui appartenait à la réalité et ce qui n'y appartenait pas.  
Et ainsi, elle rêva.

Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps mais, après ce qui semblait être une seconde étirée à l'infini, des murmures vinrent coiffer le ciel bleu du silence de nuages, une clarté étrange étendit des ombres jaunes dans le royaume des ténèbres et une fragrance entêtante voila ses sens. Elle se retourna, surprise.

« Ophelia ? »

Depuis quand était-elle là ? Depuis quand ses deux yeux couleur perle étaient-ils rivés sur elle, depuis quand l'observait-elle ? Elle semblait aussi surprise, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Soleil la remarque.

« - Oh non, t'ai-je tirée de la sombre, profonde et mystérieuse torpeur des rêves ? Je n'osai ni parler ni respirer, craignant de briser le fragile sommeil qui te liait au monde des esprits et des étoiles ! Oh pardonne-moi, je ne puis trouver de mots suffisamment sincères pour te dire à quel point je suis désolée ! Et pourtant, pourtant ! Pourtant j'aurais dû le savoir, mais tu rayonnais avec une telle énergie ! Mon âme ; non, pas mon âme, mon être tout entier était attiré par toi.

\- C'est bon ça va, j'étais tout juste à moitié endormie, répondit Soleil en se frottant les yeux. Et je n'étais pas mystiquement connectée à quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste genre, tu vois, en train de rêver. »

Sa réponse fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la mage, qui s'approcha en parlant.

« Juste en train de rêver ? Il n'y a pas aucun rêve qui soit « mystique ». Les rêves sont, par leur nature même, essentiellement, absolument mystiques. Ils sont une des très nombreuses potes menant aux autres domaines de la réalité. Ceux qui voyagent en rêve, ceux qui peuvent en ramener leur mystères et leurs murmures, ceux-ci rêvent exactement comme toi et moi. Peut-être se débrouillent-ils pour rêver plus efficacement, que ce soit par le biais de boissons mystérieuses ou d'encens exotiques, mais ils ne font que rêver, et font des rêves absolument banals, pour autant qu'un rêve puisse être banal. Ce n'est qu'une question d'en avoir conscience et d'apprendre à non pas errer aveuglément en nos rêves, mais à errer attentivement. » Avant d'avoir fini de parler, elle était déjà à côté de Soleil, qui répondit joyeusement.

« - Eh bien quant à moi je vais juste me contenter de rêver. Trop compliqué pour moi. Et j'ai peut-être bu un peu trop de vin. Je pense.

\- Il était excellent en effet ; une boisson solaire, un nectar non magnifique, non, merveilleux, mais bien divin ! Ah, c'était bien un splendide mariage. Je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau depuis des lustres. Et, je dois bien dire, même si l'échange des vœux au crépuscule est toujours magnifique et émouvant, la cérémonie hoshidienne était très impressionnante aussi. Maintenant que les deux lumières brillent ensemble, aucune ombre dans notre futur ne sera épargnée. Un si beau mariage ne peut qu'annoncer des temps à venir radieux ! Les cieux du destin scintillent désormais sans nul doute de gloire et irradient la joie. » Elle avait tout dit d'une traite, joignant à la parole de grands mouvement de bras en direction du ciel nocturne. Après un court silence où elle récupéra son souffle, elle ajouta : « C'était la raison première de ma venue ici. Je voulais voir les étoiles se réarranger dans le ciel, je voulais voir combien magnifique pouvait devenir notre futur. » Alors elle soupira et perdit son regard dans les nuages d'étoiles qui vagabondaient dans le ciel.

A ce soupir Soleil cligna des yeux. Elle voyait à peine Ophelia. Non pas à cause d'un quelconque manque de lumière, c'était même tout le contraire, elle ne semblait tout simplement pas pouvoir distinguer Ophelia du ciel étoilé. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était déjà le cas avant, quand la mage se tenait dos au mur de miroirs. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était sa voix et ses yeux. Mais maintenant, elle semblait s'évaporer dans le ciel. Peut-être était-elle juste fatiguée, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, mais en cet instant elle pouvait jurer que le corps d'Ophelia, à l'exception de son visage et du sommet de ses épaules, faisaient partie du ciel. Une perle pâle pendait sur son front, et Soleil prit presque cette dernière pour la lune. Elle était déroutée par la façon dont la mage semblait se fondre dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que les étoiles et les espaces de ténèbres infinies dansaient avec le vent et d'Ophelia les mouvements.

« Oui… une belle cérémonie. » Elle marqua une pause. « Tout comme toi. Tu es éblouissante. » A nouveau une pause, un soupire, un sourire. « C'est l'oeuvre de Forrest, pas vrai ? »

Ophelia sembla heureuse de l'observation faite par Soleil, mais si le compliment l'atteint plus profondément, elle n'en laissa rien paraître à l'exception de son sourire qui s'allongea et des étoiles qui s'invitèrent dans ses yeux.

« Oui ! Il a insisté pour en coudre une tout spécialement pour moi, et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, lança-t-elle ravie avant de soulever la manche gauche de la robe et d'ajouter en riant, non pas que je m'en plaigne, ou même qu'il eut de grandes difficultés à me convaincre. Si les Elus devaient ne nommer que les créations d'un être dans toute l'Existence, nul ne pourrait choisir d'autre que Forrest. A la seule vue de son ouvrage les plus merveilleuses des étoiles rougissent, le soleil pâlit, le vent hurlant se dissipe en un doux murmure ! Ses vêtement ne sont pas seulement des vêtement, ce sont de soeuvres d'art, des joyaux de lumière, une lueur de grâce, une étincelle de délicatesse qui en incendiant l'éternité vous métamorphose en un chose de beauté ! »

Mais tout le monde n'en a pas besoin pour briller comme mille étoiles, pensa Soleil en dévorant Ophelia du regard. La mage soupira encore d'un air dramatique et s'en retourna au premier sujet de conversation en ce jour bien particulier.

« -Oui, vraiment un mariage merveilleux. Il était attendu de tous depuis si longtemps ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'il a enfin eu lieu

\- Eh bien, si Siegbert a mis un sacré temps pour ça, que dire de nous ? Siegbert avait au moins l'excuse d'être le prince de Nohr ! Fit-elle remarquer en éclatant de rire.

\- C'est vrai. Moi, j'ai été mariée aux étoiles si longtemps que je ne sais si jamais je trouverai quelqu'un aussi brillant que la seule étoile qui importe à mes yeux, la seule étoile qui guide mon coeur dans les nuits les plus sombres. La plus brillante, la plus douce des étoiles, qui obscure la beauté de toutes les étoiles dans le monde. Je l'observe et la suit de loin, en silence. Elle est trop radieuse. Elle s'arrêta, un doux sourire se dessinant sur son visage, et reprit, mais qu'en est-il de toi Soleil ? D'après ce dont je me souviens, je t'ai toujurs vu accompagnée par qielque blelle fille. Est-ce que tu vas jamais t'installer avec quelqu'un ou bien est-ce que tu vas continuer à aller d'aventures en aventures ? » Elle l'avait dit sur un ton amusé mais Soleil, tout en riant, lui répondit de manière très sérieuse.

« - C'est juste que je ne trouve personne avec qui j'aimerais passer ma vie.

« - Tu n'as pas trouvé… ou tu n'as pas demandé ? » la taquina Ophelia, faisant rougir Soleil.

Un silence gênant s'installa où toutes deux semblaient désireuses de parler mais, comme ni l'une ni l'autre ne parvenait à trouver un sujet de conversation, elles finirent par se tourner vers le paysage.

La lune était désormais très haute dans le ciel et baignait tous les environs de sa lumière. Le vent était froid et semblait s'être renforcé, et Soleil frissonna en apercevant, sous le tissu étoilé de sa robe, la peau d'Ophelia. Le silence, la lumière argentée de la pleine lune, l'étrange impression qu'elle avait eu en voyant Ophelia : tout cela, et tout le reste, avait participé à la création de genre de cadre magique, onirique peut-être. Elles étaient là toutes deux, immobiles, figées face à la nuit et aux étoiles, figées dans un tourbillon de couleurs sombres, figées sous plusieurs couches de tissus, de murmures et de ténèbres. Elle n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil aux miroirs derrière elle pour visualiser l'image : elle se formait, trait par trait et tâche étincelante par tâche étincelante, dans son esprit aussi clairement que si elle voyait la scène être dressée devant elle. N'était-ce, alors, que son esprit ? N'était-ce, alors, qu'un rêve ? Si c'était bien un rêve, eh bien… eh bien c'en était un tout particulièrement confortable et plaisant, pensa-t-elle alors qu'en imagination, sa main remontaient lentement le bras d'Ophelia, effleurant son épaule pour redescendre sur son coeur. Que ce fût un rêve ou non, le silence tenait du merveilleux, et elle n'avait aucune envie ou raison de l'émietter, et ainsi le silence dura. Et dura. Dura. Et quel silence divin c'était là, un écho constant du murmure de ses rêves qui offrait à son esprit tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour oser prendre la main de la mage, réchauffer sa peau froide et effleurer l'idée de toucher ses lèvres. Tout cela en imagination, bien entendu, mais le ravissement qu'elle en retirait n'était pas moindre : l'euphorie l'enivrait mieux que les vins épicés d'Hoshido.

Le silence, très probablement, pourrait avoir duré toute la nuit, et même peut-être bien après le matin mais, au bout d'un moment, Ophelia murmura quelque chose. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un murmure. Peut-être était-ce clair, et prononcé de vive voix. Mais l'esprit de Soleil était encore tout embrumé de bonheur.

« Quand je t'ai surprise ici tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu regardais le balcon juste au-dessus ? »

Ou bien alors peut-être était-ce bien un murmure. Elle ne pouvait pas se décider. Les mots, lentement mais sûrement, l'atteignirent. Quand ils lui parvinrent, son esprit balaya soudainement toutes ses autres pensées.

« Attends, tu connais ce balcon ? » Elle était véritablement surprise et n'essaya même pas de le cacher. « Je pensais être la seule au courant. »

« Eh bien, je le connais. Un balcon secret, baignant dans les ténèbres, surplombant le paysage occidental et avec une telle vue sur le ciel estival ? N'est-ce pas, en vérité, ce qu'une Elue peut demander de mieux ? Une pièce rien qu'à elle, cachée de tous, où elle peut lire les étoiles, lire le destin du monde et rêver, rêver jusqu'à plus-soif ? » Elle souriait en répondant, ayant une très claire idée de ce que Soleil allait lui répondre.

« -Mais, comment ? J'ai cherché sur toutes les cartes du château, j'ai même cherché dans la bibliothèque, il n'est mentionné nul part !

\- J'ai entendu des contes. Certains disent qu'une ancienne princesse avait pressé un architecte de créer cette pièce rien que pour elle et de ne jamais rien en dire à son père. D'autres racontent que la princesse aurait elle-même fait cette pièce à l'aide de la magie. Cependant tous les contes sont d'accord sur un point : un passage secret, caché dans la lumière du jour en perpétuel changement, cachée là où nulle ombre ne pourrait la révéler. »

Soleil n'eut pas besoin de demander à Ophelia de continuer.

« - Voudrais-tu que je t'y emmène ? J'ai trouvé le passage secret, trouvé où les pierres se courbent et se contorsionnent pour échapper aux ténèbres. A vrai dire, je comptais m'y rendre quand je t'ai trouvée ici, rêvassant en contemplant le ciel. Tes rêves t'emmenaient-ils à ce balcon ? Oh, qu'ai-je moi-même rêvé des merveilles qu'il pouvait renfermer ! Les anciens parchemins, les prophéties énigmatiques, les sortilèges oubliés !

\- Oui. Oui ça me plairait ! » Répondit Soleil en parvenant à sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle s'était plongée en écoutant Ophelia.

Ophelia s'écarta de la balustrade, bientôt suivie par Soleil, et se dirigea tout droit vers le miroir central. Là, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à tâtonner sur la surface polie et il y eut un bruit. En un clin d'oeil le miroir s'ouvrit sur lui-même, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon privé de toute forme de lumière. Soleil y entra sans l'ombre d'un doute et Ophelia passa derrière elle, refermant la porte-miroir. La mage prit les devant. Malgré les ténèbres qui régnaient en maîtresses en ces lieux, Soleil parvint à trouver la main d'Ophelia et s'y agrippa. Alors qu'elles montaient, leurs yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et bientôt elle fut capable de voir les marches, mais n'en dit pas un mot à Ophelia. Sans doute le savait-elle aussi, mais si c'était le cas elle ne lâcha néanmoins pas sa main.

Après encore un peu de temps elles atteignirent le sommet de l'escalier. Face à elles se tenait une vieille porte en bois qui laissait filtrer des rayons de lumière dans la cage d'escalier. Là, avant d'ouvrir la porte, Ophelia saisit l'autre main de Soleil et se rapprocha si près que leurs visages se touchaient presque et que son murmure, c'en était bien un cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre et certaine, était clair et distinct à ses oreilles.

« Maintenant, es-tu bien sûre de vouloir entrer ? Il y a en ce monde des choses qui valent mieux d'être laissées à leur inconnu, leur mystère, notre imagination. Parmi toutes ces choses, nos rêves. J'ai appris beaucoup sur les rêves, appris que savoir comment errer dans nos rêves en fracture la magie. Ils sont moins énigmatiques. Une fois que tu commences à savoir qu'ils ont des clés, ils n'apparaissent plus comme des portes dénudées, sans serrure et appartenant elles-mêmes à l'inconnu, ne faisait pas que nous y précipiter, et alors tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et qu'est-ce qu'est un peu de temps pour percer tels secrets, avant que tu ne découvres quelle est la bonne clé, et te plonge dans ce qui jusque là t'était caché. » Elle était si proche que Soleil pouvait entendre son souffle. Elle était sérieuse. Encore plus que d'habitude.

« Tu sembles avoir beaucoup appris. Et beaucoup changé. » Hésita-t-elle après un temps.

« Cela fait longtemps que la guerre est finie. La paix te change, elle change ton monde. Parfois tu trouves des réponses à des questions que jamais tu ne t'étais posé. Parfois tu poses des questions en sachant que jamais tu n'y trouveras aucune réponse. Mais la paix te change pour le mieux » répondit Ophelia avec douceur.

« Et parfois nos rêves changes. Parfois un rêve peut prendre la place d'un autre. Parfois, ouvrir une porte est tout juste assez pour te laisser errer dans une infinité de rêves » assura Soleil.

Ophelia sourit, caressa éphémèrement ses mains avant de les lâcher et ouvrit la porte. Soleil entra. Il y avait une petite pièce vide qui menait au balcon. Un secrétaire, vide et recouvert de poussière, entouré par des étagères elles-même vides et recouvertes de poussière. Ophelia entra derrière elle sans un bruit, presque religieusement.

« Je l'ai trouvée ainsi. Complètement vide. Froide. Dénuée de sortilèges oubliés, de prophéties occultes, de reliques d'un ancien âge. Rien. Une pièce sombre balayée par un vent froid et recouvert de pierres froides. »

Soleil continua de se diriger vers le balcon. Elle avait une sensation étrange, presque comme si cette pièce était arrivée à court de temps. Ce n'était pas comme les autres endroits où elle passait son temps, seule ou avec une un invitée. Il n'y avait ici ni ombre du passé, ni murmure d'un ancien fantôme. Ce lieu était nu. Elle atteint le balcon. Face à elle, rien que le ciel. Enorme, sombre, fourmillant d'étoiles brillantes, à la fois un puits d'éternelle obscurité et d'éternelle lumière scintillante. Elle se baignait dans le ciel désormais, et sentait à peine le vent. Elle était au-dessus du vent. Elle était le ciel.  
Ophelia se tenait toujours juste à côté de la porte menant à l'escalier.

« C'est dans les ténèbres qu'une étoile brille le mieux. Au milieu de ses comparses brillantes, une étoile, qu'est-ce sinon une étincelle dans un incendie, un murmure dans le tonnerre grondant, une goutte dans l'océan. Et pourtant, elle est. Elle est et brille tout autant que seule et perdue, mais son éclat est terni, elle se cache au milieu des tempêtes solaires. Et pourtant. Et pourtant tu brilles jour et nuit, tu brilles et obscurcis les étoiles autour de toi. Quand tu es, l'océan n'est plus, dévoré par l'étincelle, le tonnerre qui gronde s'éteint dans la goutte et l'incendie est soufflé par le murmure. Et autour de toi, partout où tu vas, l'obscurité te suis, afin que tu puisses mieux briller, afin que je puisse mieux me repérer, afin que je sache où aller. » laissa échapper Ophelia.

Et comme elle parlait elle avançait vers Soleil et prit sa main. Silencieuses, elles s'accoudèrent à la balustrade et se réchauffèrent du bout des doigts. Les étoiles, là-haut, brillaient fort, mais étaient pâles pourtant. La lune était pleine et énorme, et en cet instant semblait si dérisoire. La nuit était profonde et sombre, mais s'effaçait par endroit. Le vent était féroce et froid, et malgré tout n'était qu'une bise de printemps. L'univers entier, énorme, majestueux, vorace, titanesque les enveloppait, mais il n'existait pas, à moins peut-être comme écho affaibli d'une autre réalité. Elles, elles n'étaient que deux petits points dressées face à l'éternité en constante expansion de l'univers. Mais quels deux points ! Soleil pouvait sentir le coeur d'Ophelia battre, se taire, battre, se taire, battre. Elle pouvait sentir et goûter sa peau. Des cheveux argentés dansaient comme des rivières descendant dans des prés. Sans mot et comme dans une chorégraphie parfaitement orchestrée, où tout s'imbrique parfaitement, Ophelia avait lové sa tête dans le cou de Soleil. C'était chaud, doux, et délicieusement apaisant. Dans sa tête les pensées tourbillonnaient en panique, se renversaient, se bousculaient, et elle dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait garder juste pour elle.

« Les étoiles brillent tellement, la lune est si énorme, le ciel est si profond. Peut-être… peut-être qu'après tout, je rêve encore ? »

Et à ce constat, qu'elle ne pouvait admettre et que chaque atome en elle refusait, une voix douce, à moitié endormie, répondit dans un murmure :

« Je n'espère pas. Quel dommage si c'était le cas, si ce n'était qu'un rêve, si ce devait s'effacer à l'aube, mourir au matin. »

Le vent était froid. Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre.


End file.
